cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
National Alliance of Arctic Countries (1st)
(to be done) Charter NAAC CHARTER Part I-Application All members that want to apply must: *1)Post in the appropriate forum with your; **I)Color **II)Nations Name **III)Ruler Name *2)Not be in any current wars. Either declare peace or end them through fighting. Part II-Code of Conduct These rules must be followed in order to maintain membership *1)No member under any circumstance may attack another member or any nation that we are allied with or a protectorate of. *2)It is asked of all members not to act in any way as to bring a negative image to the NAAC *3)No NAAC member is allowed to be in another alliance at the same time. *4)Any member caught breaking these rules is subject to punishment equal to the act commited. Up to expulsion from the NAAC. Part III-Viceroy These are the accepted terms from 2/11/06 after the war with the NPO and the signing of the peace treaty The Emperor will appoint a Governor to oversee the day to day activities of the NAAC and act as an advisor to the President of the NAAC. The NAAC President agrees to listen to all suggestions from the Governor regarding policy and structure but will have the freedom to make the ultimate decision. The Governor will have the right to rescind these Terms and Conditions if at any time he or she feels that the President is acting in such a manner as to either move the NAAC back into a hostile position with the NPO, fails to respond adequately to the Governors policy suggestions or acts in such a manner as to jeopardize the ability of the Emperor of the NPO from maintaining control over both alliances. The Governor's primary roles will include: A. Arranging assistance from the NPO in recruitment to the Blue Team trading sphere. B. Arranging assistance with administration and alliance structure. C. Coordinating protection by the NPO against all outside aggressors. The NAAC will maintain its independent headquarters on the game forum but will also maintain a headquarters on the NPO offsite forum under the direct command of the Emperor of the NPO. Part IV-Government positions Monthly there will be elections held to determine which countries and rulers will act as heads of the government for the next month. The positions as of now are; *I)President *II)Vice-President *III)General *IV)Asst. General *V)Diplomat (2) History NAAC-NPO WAR Members #Petoria - Holyone - Patrician #Persian Empire - Talost - President #Toria Topia - Ephus - General #Papal States - Pius XIII - Vice President #Browntoria - BBrown762 #ninjaturtleland - Ninjatopia #LAZZY STREET - Mike #Moletoria - The Mole #Shfinktoria - Confusious #Nacho Mamas - Marco Polo #Dominicai - Emperor Mish II #Skunktoria - d-slayer134 #val-nation - Lucky_Charms13 #Normandie - Lord of The Northern Hosts #ToS Pastries - KZMN #Malaysia - Masrey #korpiklaani - valmistaja #Shambala - nik alsson #Tiny Town - Captain Obvious #Psycho Havanna - Psychobilly #Kapan - Locke #Brian Wave - Imperial Brain #Malacca-fozzy2020 #Dunsinane - Macbeth #Dulari - Ryacko #Assington - Calis #Junkyard - Jasu #Sirrahistan - Mikharr123 #Polatu - sethola #Illios - Jack Lionheart #Uiscebeatha - Alphaomega #Magnetic South - VirusX999 #Minitors - Minitor #Utopia - Daviedear #StarGateCommand - General O'Neil #Wurzeldom - Wurzel #St. Heliers - St. Heliers #Xenosia - Xenon #Namico - BountyHunter #Citharoedi - Cicero80 #Thor Major - Lord Thor #Neo Icelandia - The Civil Society #Celt_Sasanid - Cleon of Sparta #Nutland - Nutland #Ghaard Allamia - Ravageto #Featherlands - Delak #Bread&whine - Butters #Blue Tiger - Riley Cole #Greek cities - Doros Of Sparta #Tezcatlipoca - Tezcatlipoca #Mrhnmrhns - Mrhnmr #New Atlantis - Lord Sam #KernWaffen - Kernwaffer #Schnurr - Compton119 #chivasland - r3v0lution #caladan - Duke Atreides #Mackinaw - Minister Arctic #Neo-Arab League - Demantiae #Unity - Eckho #Kaanonite - Kaanon #Hyrule - Manta141 #New Canadonia - Bryan the Bleary #Tyrost - Lord Eomer #Rep. of Krimpen - R.J.G #Štokavia - theblitz #Astra Nagant - Horace Clarius #Lundavand - Lundavand #Johor - Sultan Saladin #Spartans - durandel #Baseballopia - Luckygehrig #Rakor - Rab Oceanus #Celsia - Dimroth #Bøffinia - Xerrex #hickertopia - chickenlittle #Land of Sporks - Jfuy100 #Kirberia - Miniflyingalligator #g4nn3n - g4nn3n #Acropolis - Augustus Ceaser #Alaska - AkRonin #Fireland -Firestorm5 #Arcadian Empire - Dioclitian XIV #Vegas - Vegas #monkeyville - MonkeyPL #United Langalot - God Lord Langalot #Blue Explosion - Blue nukes #Hysterian - Hysterian18 #Bundesland - Bundesland #overcast - .overcast. #Phunkadelphia - ezmo #Phobia - Senatarium T.A United Subdivision ---- #Alavurra #Aquarius #Core Empire #Cowtopia #Forinth #Headcrabians #Kaamos #Lands of Z #Mancunia #NATO #New Machina #Panopticon #The Myrmecocystus Colony #Thundarrea - ThundershockeD LOSS Subdivision ---- #Hook Coast - jlee89 #Winifredican - Ug Lee #Radaban - Vaelar #P.R. of Bristol - jamesw005 #Machina - Rog #South Germany - Klaus #Natzia - Lord Morboth #Iron Just - Darth Vadar #Hathoria - Zarchay #Spamalot - King Justin XIII #Isle of Death - Lee #Bethoania - Bethan #Alkibiades Athenès - Hellas #Gasparilla - King Solomon Foriegn Policy Category:Alliances Category:National Alliance for Arctic Countries